Motherly Advice
by mysticblue17
Summary: [ONESHOT] Her mother warned her about boys like him. (set after Unity Day 109)


Title: Motherly Advice

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [ONESHOT] Her mother warned her about boys like him. (set after Unity Day 109)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

A/N: I want to drabble and let's see where this takes us ;) Seriously straight up riffing right now. Also another repost from Tumblr.

* * *

To be honest Abby Griffin was a busy woman. Between being one of the Ark's only doctors and her council duties, she didn't really have any spare time. She was too busy to do her daughter's hair every morning. Too busy to read a book for fun. Too busy to watch sports with her family.

But she wasn't too busy to teach her daughter how to stitch a wound. Not too busy to enjoy a glass of 'wine'. And on one particular afternoon, surprisingly not too busy to talk about boys.

It happened when Clarke was about fourteen. Abby had the afternoon off as the maintenance crew was performing the annual check on the medical wing. Abby had been looking forward to spending some time with her family for weeks. Clarke had just really started to grow into her gangly limbs and noticing that boys weren't just playmates.

"Clarke sweetheart let me tell you something about boys. There are all types of them." Abby started. They are all idiots." She says completely matter of fact.

"Mom!" Clarke exclaims and lets out a peal of laughter.

Abby joins her daughter in laughter. "It's true!"

"So Dad is an idiot?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow in mock seriousness.

Abby takes her daughter's hand in her, stares straight into her eye and says gravely "Yes."

Clarke lets out an even bigger laugh, holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

Abby looks at her daughter lovingly. It warmed her heart to her daughter so happy.

"So tell me more about these dummies Mom." Clarke asks with amusement.

"Well," Abby listed them off her fingers one at a time. "there are the ones that won't talk to you even though they want to. There are the ones that will talk too much. The ones that so cute that you can almost forgive how stupid they are. But the worst ones are the ones that are show and no substance. I wish there was a way you could just avoid them unfortunately they have a way of coming around whether you like it or not."

Abby continued. "But one day an idiot will come along. His dumb moves will be your own moves." She tenderly tucked one of Clarke's curls behind her ear. "You will be part of team."

Clarke let out a breath, surprised at the serious turn in their otherwise light conversation.

"I have raised you to be a strong independent woman. And you are." Abby paused to think of the best way to say her next thought. "But I want you to have everything. There is something so reassuring about knowing that there is someone who you can trust implicitly to support you through everything."

* * *

Years later, Clarke found her mother's words completely hallow. Clarke stared into the sky, watching the reds and yellow mix with the inky black of night. It was too early to sleep. But at the same time she was unwilling to join the rest of the 100 in their games.

The loud chant of Bellamy's name pulled her attention away from her memories and the pretty sky.

She swung her glaze towards the sound of the commotion. Clarke walked towards them, compelled to see what was happening. She was not even a little bit surprised to see the man himself in the thick of it all talking to the group. He had just emerged from the drop ship with a single gun in hand. The crowd in awe of the machine.

"These are for you!" Bellamy said launching into a speech. "This is the great equalizer of weapons. It doesn't matter if you are 5'0 and 90 lbs. going up against a 6'5 grounder coming straight for you. All you need to know is to point and shoot." Bellamy lifted the gun onto his shoulder, took aim and shot an invisible target. "And you are home free."

The crowd cheered.

Bellamy saw her through the crowd. "But like Clarke said, these aren't toys." Bellamy gestured towards the single gun that was on one of their makeshift tables. "Each and every one of you will be trained on how to use a gun. Those who show an aptitude for weaponry will receive further training. But every single one of you will know the basics. You will be able to assemble and load your gun with your eyes closed. When you need to protect yourself, it is hardly ever in ideal circumstances. Preparation for the worst can be the difference between life and death." Bellamy clasped a hand over one of the younger kid's shoulder. "No one has to feel weak anymore."

Bellamy's words rang through the camp. He jerked his head towards Miller and gestured for him to start the training by showing them how to disassemble the gun.

Clarke stepped away uninterested by the gun safety talk. She knew that she needed to know that information but thinking about her mother did not put her in a receptive mood for learning. She just couldn't find it in her to focus on the words coming from Miller's mouth.

Clarke averted her eyes to the ground and walked away from the crowd until a pair of boots blocked her path. She followed the line of vision up to Bellamy's face.

"When I said everyone needed training, I don't think that excludes you." He said smartly.

Clarke shrugged. "My head isn't in any space to be handling a gun right now."

"Ok." Bellamy cocked his head to the side, gazing at her intently.

Clarke met his piercing glaze head on. Her vulnerability coming out clearly.

"Let's just watch and see how they do then." He offered.

Clarke shrugs and moves to stand beside him. Clarke watches them somewhat unfocussed. It distantly occurs to Clarke that someone brought out more guns because there were a total of four teens fumbling around with the various pieces of a gun. Beside her, Bellamy keeps a much more cautious eye on each person with a gun.

"Can you do that?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy looks at her almost smugly. "Want a demonstration?"

She shrugs but Bellamy can see the interest in her eyes, even as the sun fades from the sky leaving them quickly in dim lighting.

Bellamy kneels right then and there in the dirt, settling down the gun he had slung on his shoulder. He swiftly but smoothly disassembles and assembles the gun. In a few minutes the gun is over his shoulder once more.

"My best time yet." Bellamy says with a little grin of accomplishment.

"Show off." Clarke says.

"Yea well I can't have them doing it if I can't get it down pat myself. Lead by example right?"

"Also that gives you more time with the guns." Clarke says leadingly.

"Well no one said that the guy in charge couldn't have fun." He answered jokingly.

There was something about the way he said that or the way he looked that made Clarke think about her mother's words. "You know my mother warned me about you."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her words. "You have been talking to your mother about me?" His confusion apparent on his face.

His face was enough to lighten her mood. "Not now. A few years ago." She corrected.

"But I didn't know you then." Bellamy said pointing out the obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "She warned me about boys who were all show."

Before Bellamy could deny her statement, the first of the students, Anne yelped in excitement as she assembled the gun and was pumping it in the air.

Bellamy closed his eyes and pinched his nose at her cavalier attitude during a gun safety 'class'. Clarke kept her eyes on the girl unwaveringly.

"Do you think we made a mistake bringing those back to camp?" Clarke asked seriously.

Bellamy looked over her shoulder and answered. "I really hope not." He continues on trying to be light hearted. "A dumb decision made from us is practically unheard of."

Clarke snorts.

"Too late to go back now. It was a decision we made. Hopefully it will be worth it. "

"Those are kinda the words we live by."

They shared a small smile.

* * *

A/N: I cannot even tell you how this drabble got away from me. There was one line that I wanted to write…. It didn't even make it. I started writing and it just wasn't in there. Oh wells I hope you like it. I'm excited to see what you all think especially for the Bellamy speech. Too much? Too little? Drop me a line and let me know. Please?


End file.
